degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Dave Friendship
The friendship between Drew Torres and Dave Turner started in the Season 10 of Degrassi. They became friends in the middle of the 2010-2011 school year through their mutual friend K.C. Guthrie. Dave was also good friends with Drew's step-brother, Adam Torres. Friendship History Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), they are both invited to Alli's house for a party, and although Dave still has a crush on Alli, he is okay about her and Drew getting together. In The Way We Get By (1), when K.C., Drew and Dave win the basketball game and advance to the finals, K.C. and Dave and their girlfriends Sadie and Jenna invite him to go see the movies, but Drew decides to stay back and work on his jump shot. The next day Drew is curious to why no girl wants him and Dave and K.C. tell him it's because he has a reputation from what happened between him and Bianca. Dave tells Drew girls consider him gross by association and teases him by saying Bianca might want him. The next day before the game, Drew tells Dave and K.C. that he's going out with Bianca and they aren't happy about it and start judging her. Dave also warns Drew to not let Bianca get in the way of the finals. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Dave is seen downtown with K.C., Drew and Bianca, when Bianca wins tickets for the Keke Palmer concert. He is later seen doing volunteer work at Degrassi over Spring Break with K.C. and Drew, teaching kids how to play basketball. He then goes to the concert with Sadie and the rest of the gang. The next day, Dave is seen talking to his dad. When Drew and Bianca come over, he asks them if they heard about the murder of Anson Wells. He is also there when Drew tells Officer Turner everything that happened. In LoveGame, '''Dave asks Adam if Drew was okay. In Idioteque, while playing basketball, Drew tells Dave that everything that is happening to him is all Bianca's fault. Athough Bianca is being understanding with Drew, Dave convinces him to talk to her about it. Dave walks Drew outside when he feels uncomfortable walking alone. In '''Smash Into You (1), Dave gives Drew and Adam a ride to school and they tell him to stop texting until he runs into Alli. Later, Dave tells Drew that he got back with Alli and Drew seems to be happy for him until Dave finds out about Jacinta and tells him, then Drew warns Dave that she could be pregnant. With that being told, Dave goes on all social media sites and Drew checks out Jacinta until he deletes the pictures, which upsets Drew. He then witnesses the phone call between Dave and Jacinta. They are later seen at the greeting once they see Jacinta. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Dave and Drew return to Degrassi after the break. They are walking at the steps with their friends when Dave brings up the school's shutting down, to Drew's dismay. In Zombie (1), Dave attends Drew's campaign party. Then, Drew and Dallas are seen telling Dave and Tristan about why they should vote for Drew and tell them to enjoy the party. Season 13 In Young Forever, they attend Adam's funeral. Trivia *They both dated Alli Bhandari and cheated on her, although Dave was honest about it. *They are both friends with K.C. Guthrie, Clare Edwards, and Fiona Coyne. *They have both had a job at the mall. * Both had a rivalry towards Becky at different times, but are on good terms. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h21m51s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-11-17h22m10s119.jpg Capture1.PNG Degrassi Nov3 SS -0964.jpg 40-1.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Davedallasimogendrewbianca.PNG Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions